1. Field
A polymer, a compensation film, an optical film, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source, wherein a compensation film or an optical film is employed for improving the image quality thereof. There remains a need in novel polymers, which can improve the properties of the existing compensation and optical films.